Staff Members
Overview Throughout its time as a Minecraft server, Dungeon Realms has employed a wealth of talented individuals to help create, update, and moderate the server. Naturally individuals have come and gone from these positions, with even the founders moving on to other projects. All significant past and current members of the Dungeon Realms Team are listed here: Previous n''ames are listed chronologically - if there are names missing from this list or present but in the wrong order, feel free to let us know and we will edit the page to fix this.'' Founders * Availer - Founder and former Lead Developer of Dungeon Realms * Vaquxine - Founder and former Head Coder of Dungeon Realms Owners * Atlas__ - Current owner of Dungeon Realms as well as the DestinyMC network. Past Owners * Availer * Vaquxine * Felipe/Juan Pablo Minecade Developers The Development team code all of the features of Dungeon Realms, and are responsible both for the maintenance of the code, but also in charge of the server hosting and upkeep. Whilst Developers are generally not responsible for the decision-making when it comes to changing or adding features, they are the ones who implement them. * Kayaba * EtherealTemplar Past Developers * Vaquxine * iFamass * Vilsol * Kayaba * CherryIO Development Team Community Managers Community Managers are there to act as a liaison between the playerbase and the administation team. They will engage with the community to hear the thoughts and opinions of the wider playerbase, and relay this back to the admin team. * None Currently Past Community Managers * Lord_Kashi * Bradez * Boophis * Brendy Global Moderators The GM team are responsible for moderation of the entire server, both in-game and on the forums. They have access to almost all commands in-game, including the ability to fly, teleport, vanish, and spawn in mobs (however they cannot spawn in weapons/armour). The GMs don't play the game on their main accounts, they are there solely to moderate the game and help out the players. You'll also find GMs hosting events and the like in order to make sure that your experience is always entertaining. * Woodmeister92 Past GMs * Mayley * Steun * Kashi * GamingShadow * Rusty7x * Chequered * Rav3n * Gabrich * Alecoz * UnoWild Player Moderators Player moderators (or PMODs) still play Dungeon Realms, and therefore do not have access to any commands such as flying or teleporting. The PMODs are regular players who are able to issues mutes and bans, and report any bigger issues directly to the GMs. You'll often see PMODs around Dungeon Realms and they're happy to answer your questions; PMODs are the first line of defence, if you like. Footnote: In addition to the names listed here, there have been numerous Player Moderators, Forum Moderators and Builders who had been essential in creating the Dungeon Realms that we now know. Unfortunately the list of individual is too long to include, however we're grateful for all past and current staff members who have given up their time to better the server.